The application of mass spectrometry to the chemical analysis of sample substances has grown in recent years due in large part to advances in instrumentation and methods. Such advances include improved ionization sources, more efficient ion transport devices, more sophisticated ion processing, manipulation and separation methods, and mass-to-charge (m/z) analyzers with greater performance. However, while much progress has been made in these areas, there remains the potential for substantial improvements.
In particular, compromises must often be made in order to maximize a particular performance characteristic or enable a particular functionality. For example, orthogonal pulse-acceleration has evolved as a preferred solution to the problem of coupling continuous ionization sources to a time-of-flight mass-to-charge analyzer (TOF MS), which require a well-defined pulsed introduction of ions This approach has been refined to the point that mass-to-charge resolving power greater than 10,000 full-width-at-half-maximum (FWHM) can now be routinely achieved with such configurations. However, there is often a trade-off between sensitivity and resolving power, for example, when portions of the angular and/or spatial distributions of the sampled ion population must be sacrificed in order to achieve high resolving power There may also be trade-offs between duty cycle directly related to sensitivity and m/z range, due to the reduction in repetition rate that is often required in order to accommodate the long flight times of high-m/z ions. Typically, a relatively small portion of the sample ion population from a continuous ion beam may be analyzed at a time, resulting in relatively low duty cycle efficiency. One approach to address such problems was described by Dresch, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,111 Essentially, a multipole ion guide, used to transportions generated in an ion source to a time-of-flight mass analyzer, was configured with an electrode at the exit end, to which potentials could be rapidly applied that either trap ions in the ion guide to store them between time-of-flight analyses, or release them into the time-of-flight pulsing region for analysis A substantial improvement in duty cycle efficiency was realized, which approached 100%, but only over a limited m/z range, depending on the relative timing of the release of ions from the ion guide and the pulsing of ions into the TOF analyzer. For ion m/z values outside the selected high duty cycle m/z range, this approach introduces a reduction in duty cycle due to the m/z separation that accompanies the transfer of ions released from the ion guide into the orthogonal pulse-acceleration region of the time-of-flight mass-to-charge analyzer. Hence, as the duty cycle efficiency is increased for a selected range of m/z values, the duty cycle decreases for m/z values outside the selected range. Nevertheless, enhancement of the duty cycle for a selective m/z range can be advantageous for some analytical applications, particularly in targeted analysis. For other analytical applications, however, a high duty cycle and sensitivity is required over a wider m/z range than could be achieved with the teaching of Dresch '111. The present invention improves the sensitivity of MS analysis, particularly TOF MS, over a wider range of m/z values.
There have been other ion storage approaches to address the inherently poor duty cycle efficiency of TOF analyzers For example, Lubman, et. al., in Anal. Chem 66, 1630 (1994), and references therein, describe a configuration which incorporates a Paul three-dimensional RF-quadrupole ion trap as the TOF pulsing region for externally-generated ions. Ions can be accumulated prior to pulsing them out of the trap and into the TOF drift region. However, the continuous transfer of externally-generated ions into such a three-dimensional RF-quadrupole ion trap is problematic because ions with energies low enough to be trapped will only be able to overcome the RF fields and enter the trap during a relatively short segment of the RF cycle time, resulting in a relatively low duty cycle. Another disadvantage is that such an electrode geometry produces pulsed TOF acceleration fields that are generally not optimum for achieving maximum TOF mass resolving power.
Also, Enke, et. al., J. Amer. Soc Mass Spec. 7, 1009 (1996) describe a three-dimensional planar electrode ion trap configured as the pulsing region of a TOF mass spectrometer Sample molecules are internally ionized by electron impact ionization and accumulated in the trap, before pulsing them into the TOF drift region for mass analysis. Relatively poor performance resulted from difficulties in efficient trapping of ions due to the non-ideal trapping fields, as well as from scattering of ions by the sample gas and by the gas introduced to collisionally cool the ions in the trap, which degrades TOF mass resolution and sensitivity Grix, et al., had previously described a more direct approach in Int. J Mass Spectrom. Ion Processes 93, 323 (1989) in which an electron beam is directed to pass through the TOF pulsing region to ionize sample gas molecules. The electron beam is sufficiently intense so that the local potential well produced by the electrons traps a substantial number of ions, until they are pulsed into the TOF drift region for mass analysis Disadvantages of this approach, as well as that of Enke, et al., include; 1) sample gas is introduced directly into the TOF optics, degrading the vacuum and causing ion scattering; 2) electron impact ionization results in substantial fragmentation which renders this ionization method impractical for mass analysis of many types of samples, such as large biomolecules; and 3) the sample needs to be introduced into the TOF as a gas, which makes this approach incompatible with non-volatile samples; and 4) the ionization efficiency is relatively small given the poor overlap between the neutral sample molecules and the electron beam.
More recently, Whitehouse et al., describe in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,683,301 B2 and 6,872,941 another type of ion trapping configuration incorporated into the pulsing region of a TOF analyzer. Essentially, the pulsing electrode in this region is configured as an array of small electrodes arranged along a surface, typically a planar surface. Opposite phases of an RF waveform are applied to neighboring electrodes, thereby generating an RF field highly localized above the array, and conforming to the array surface, as taught by Franzen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,035. Such a field acts to repel ions that come close to the array surface, so that, in conjunction with DC potentials applied to additional surrounding electrodes, an effective so-called ‘pseudopotential’ well is formed immediately above the electrode array surface, that is, the ‘RF surface’, in which ions may be trapped Because the RF fields are highly localized at the RF array surface, ions may be readily transferred into the pulsing region, away from the influence of the RF field during the transfer, with high efficiency Consequently, Whitehouse '301 and '941 teach that ions may be accumulated in such a trap between TOF introduction pulses, resulting in TOF performance improvements, including reduced m/z discrimination, increased duty cycle efficiency, and improved resolving power.
However, the inventions disclosed by Whitehouse '301 and '941 require that the RF fields generated by an RF surface be sufficiently intense that ions are not able to come close enough to the RF surface to be trapped in the local potential wells between the RF electrodes Ions are trapped within essentially a one-dimensional well normal to the RF surface, but are free to move in directions parallel to the RF surface, being trapped in these directions only by voltages applied to electrodes at the boundaries of the pulsing region, resulting in a contained two-dimensional ion ‘gas’, more or less. While such configurations lead to improved TOF performance, nevertheless, the relatively poor localization of trapped ions parallel to the RF surface precludes additional possible improvements and functionalities. For example, fragmentation of trapped ions by photon-induced dissociation via a focused, pulsed laser beam is relatively inefficient because the laser beam pulse is able to intersect only a small fraction of the trapped ion population with each pulse. Further, any interaction between trapped ions and other reagent species, such as electron transfer dissociation (ETD) ions, is relatively inefficient without better spatial localization of the reactant species. Even further, any opportunity to manipulate the spatial distribution of trapped ions is severally limited, such as the ability to control the separation of the trapped ion population into sub-populations which are then directed to different TOF detectors, thereby providing better dynamic range, as described by Whitehouse, et al., in U.S. Application Publication No. 20020175292. The present invention provides such local three-dimensional trapping, thereby enabling these, and additional, TOF performance and functionality improvements.
Another area in which progress has been made in recent years, but for which the potential for substantial improvement remains, is the transport of ions from atmospheric pressure ionization (API) sources to a mass-to-charge analyzer in vacuum. Generally, ions produced at atmospheric pressure are transported through an atmospheric-pressure/vacuum interface, and then typically through a series of vacuum pumping stages to a mass-to-charge analyzer under vacuum. A major challenge with such interfaces is to direct as many of the ions produced at atmospheric pressure through one or more small orifices comprising the API interface. This is generally accomplished by a combination of electrostatic electric fields and gas flow dynamics Focusing ions toward the orifice into vacuum in an API source is typically conducted by applying a DC voltage gradient between the first API interface orifice electrode and the surrounding electrodes. The motion of ions through atmospheric pressure is strongly damped by collisions with background gas, so ion motion is determined by a combination of electric field and gas flow forces. While the applied electrostatic field is effective at drawing the ions in close to the orifice, the same electric field lines terminating on the face or edge of the orifice into vacuum direct the ions onto the conductive surface or edge where they are lost. A portion of the ions directed near the orifice into vacuum are swept through the orifice by the gas expanding into vacuum. The opposing requirements of high electric fields for ion focusing, and low electric fields for ion transport driven by gas dynamics, has resulted in inefficient transport of ions produced at or near atmospheric pressure into vacuum. The present invention provides improvements in the efficiency of ion transport from atmosphere through an orifice into vacuum by mitigating the impact of these competing requirements.
Another challenge has been to transportions efficiently through multiple vacuum pumping stages. Generally, multiple vacuum regions separated by vacuum partitions are employed to achieve good vacuum in a downstream vacuum pumping stage, which may, for example, contain a mass-to-charge analyzer. RF multipole ion guides have long been used to transportions through an individual vacuum stage, and ions have been transported from one stage to the next by focusing them through a vacuum orifice in the vacuum partition between the stages. A significant improvement in the transmission efficiency of ions between vacuum stages was realized with the development of RF multipole ion guides that extend continuously through the vacuum partition between vacuum pumping stages, while also effectively limiting gas flow between the stages, similar to the effect of a vacuum partition orifice, as taught by Whitehouse, et al., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,652,427; 5,962,851; 6,188,066; and 6,403,953 Nevertheless, there remain compromises in these configurations between maximizing ion transport efficiency and minimizing gas flow between vacuum pumping stages. The inventions disclosed herein provide improvements over prior art for ion transport, while simultaneously reducing gas flow, between vacuum stages.
The aforementioned deficiencies in the art are addressed and improvements are provided by the inventions disclosed herein,